officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:INLACTA RP Page. ^o^/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120320201328
(Aww-ness. XD Now back to Emiko's not-so-aww-ness.) Spike was running. His thoughts a hurricane of confusion. Why had Emiko done that? What would Yuki say now? And why wasn't he angry at Emiko? He felt kind of... glad? But he liked Yuki, too... But... The waterfall's crashing roar along with the sight of the green-haired man brought him plummeting down to earth. Yuki was in his arms. Spike turned around, and walked straight back to Emiko, not even trying to sort through the confusion of the last 24 hours. ---- I rip the yellowed grass with my fists, letting it be carried away by the breeze. For the first time in a while, I felt... empty. But in a good way. Letting all of the tears out, until none were left. I tear out more grass in frustration, this time getting a good clump of earth with it. If only I were more like Yuki. She didn't hide all of her emotions inside, letting them turn into a huge cyclone of pain locked away inside. And she was braver, too. More than I was. Than I am. She deserves Spike more, because he's really a good person, I think... A snowflake. The skies are cold and gray, so I am not surprised as it lands just below my eye. And melts into a raindrop, slowly falling down my face. I sigh for the umpteenth time. "OKAY, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I whip around. Kaylinn? How could I not notice her there, sitting on top of the wall just a few meters away? "Kaylinn? What are you doing here? Did you see-" She shakes her head. "No, I did not see anything except you ripping out grass for like, ten minutes... You know, I feel bad for that grass..." I shake my head in disbelief. "Grass? Seriously? It'll just grow back in the spring!" She shrugs. "Yes, I guess you're right. Grass can make it through the long, cold Winter. Just like humans can. The difference, though, is that humans have brains. Grass just goes dormant until the snow melts. But humans embrace the change, and say 'I can't do anything about it, so I might as well make the best of what I have until things change again.' That's what I'm saying." Hm. What she said seemed to have more meaning than was intended... Or was it intended? "Thank you," I say, uncurling my fist from another tuft of brownish-yellow grass. "Thanks." "For what?" Kaylinn shrugs. "I'm just telling the truth..." That's when I decided to trust my new teammate. I felt a whole lot better now. But Yuki... "I should go... to..." I stand up, but she shakes her head. "No. I think you should leave her for now. She just had a hell of a shock.." I feel guilty again, but I don't have any time to voice this, because there's a rumble of an engine in the distance. The waves suddenly begin to spray higher. My hair is soon wet. "A hovercraft's coming," Kaylinn breathes, barely audible.